Mr Peabody & Sherman 2
by strong man
Summary: Just a normal day for Peabody until he meets the love of his life Contains Adult contact ONLY


**_This is my first and only fic of the movie, Mr. Peabody & _**Sherman and the people were totally right when they said that this film that a llt similar to the gsy commuity like when Judge said that "if a boy can adopt a dog then zi see no reason why a dog can't adopt a boy" or when Peabody fights for his rights and when he gave that marvelous speech plus everyone said that their dogs too meaning that they support him and his ways**__**

**__**I simplify added an OC character from the Canadian show, Paw Patrol cause I find it absolutely nesscurry**__**

**_Pairing:_** Mr. Peabody/Chase** _(Slash)_**

**_Rated:_** T

It's been 2 years and Sherman was at Susan B. Anthony School with his ex ememy and now girlfriend, Penny Peterson while Peabody was sitting in his chair reading todays paper that he fetched and he had no intention of chasing the mailman cause it was just a waste of time to him

"Mmmmm..interesting, it says here that Mrs. Grunion and that muscular gladiator married" He said being happy on the inside now that she stressed him out enough

He sighed and got out of his chair and tossed the paper on the table at the exact stop then decided to to for a little stroll so he went out the door, down the steps then down the sidewalk cause it was fascinating exercising experience

Everyone greeted him as he passed by and he greeted them back even Paul and Patty who were taking a walk as well

"Pea-buddy...what's going on" Paul said walking across the street along with his wife hand in hand

"Oh..nothing much, just enjoying the environment as it is" He said putting both his hands behind his back

"Well..would you like us to join you in you stroll? Patty said

"Thank you but that won't be nesscurry" He politely said

"Suit yourself" Paul said before he and his wife took off

Peabody sighed as he walking on until his ears perked up hearing the song "Sophomore by Ciara

"What a very interesting song..so much maturity and music to my ears drums" He said before following the music to where it was coming from

The glorious song made Peabody come across a gay dance club called "Dog pound"

"This is oddly peculiar that this song had somehow hypnotized me" He said to himself and headed in the door

"This place a absolutely stunning" He said not knowing that he had hit a button that sprayed hot pink perfume all over him leaving him to smell like a princess

"I say..this is quite strange but I'll get use to it in do time' He said smelling himself before heading over to where the wonderful song was at it's loudest, it included neon lights, a flashing dance floor, a DJ and...panties

He whistled at all the dogs dance, some were doing the Tango and some..the Waltz

Peabody decided to have a drink cause his Respiratory system was low so he sat down in one of the chair, took the picture and poured his some fresh water but looked around to make sure no one was watching him before repeatedly dipping his toung in whotch was regaining his strength

As he was doing his business, his eyes slowly looked up at one dog who was doing a sexy girl walk and couldn't help but stare

"Hello..my name is Chase and I haven't seen around here..you new? The German Shepherd said as he took a seat next to the beagle while his hand was resting on the table

Peabody put his toung back in his mouth and clearing his throat before speaking

"Yes but I was just passing by to admire this place..it must be 8 meters wide and 7 feet tall, nice" He said chuckling

"Aww come on..won't you stay for a while..you like dancing? He asked cupping Peabody's hands

"His eyes are like two light colors of mud and his smile is so carefree but most of all, the touch of his hand paws were so warm" He thought while looking lovesick but Sherman will be home soon and he promised him a trip to Paris

"Well...I guess one dance wouldn't kill me" He said after srugging his shoulders

* * *

><p>Sherman and Penny were walking home from school hand in hand and talking alone the way to their home<p>

"I wonder how Mr. Peabody is doing" He said as the walked down the steps

"I'm sure he'll be just fine, so...where are you going today? She asked

"Mr. Peabody and I are going to Paris France" He said looking at her

"Well..have fun on your trip" She said before kissing his cheek and seeing her parents

"I gotta go..bye-bye Sherman" She said getting in the car and gone to their home

"See ya later, Penny" He said waving before waiting for his dad to come get him

* * *

><p>Their was now a circle of dogs and Peabody and dancing with Chase, Peabody wrapped his legs onto Chase's waist causing the Shepherd to bounce with the bear of the notes,<p>

So soft my skin  
>So soft my booty<br>So soft my bed  
>So soft, I got em sayin'<br>Give me more  
>I got em sayin'<br>Give me more  
>I got em sayin'<br>Give me more  
>I got em sayin'<br>Give me more  
>I got em sayin'<p>

The crowd filled the whole club with screams and shouts making Peabody giggle

"Their cheering us on" He said looking into his eyes

"Yeah..let's give them what they deserve" He whispered in his ear

"He said but it was too late to say as he made Peabody go upside-down flat on his lips then after, he came into a romantic dip with their noses touching each other

Mr. Peabody was let down back on the floor but looked at his watch and gasped

"I gotta pick up Sherman from school" He said in panic before turning and started to walk until Chase took his hand cause Peabody to turn to him

"Take me with you" He said and Peabody had to know this sentence, they were all homeless so he smiled in agreement

Chase was so happy that he landed a perfect kiss on his lips then pulled away

"Well..are you coming" The beagle said while already as the door

Chase nodded but there was no time to say goodbye to his family as his boyfriend was in a hurry so he just went with him

Peabody got on his electric scooter and Chase got in back of him and tightened his paws around his waist before they drove off

**_If you think that Chase is from the show then your wrong cause but he's an anthropomorphic dog from Family Guy: Road to the Multiverse in the dog universe, he's the dog sitting on a bench reading a newspaper_**

**_A lot of fans think that Peabody is gay and I can see why too, review if you think so_**


End file.
